computer_cable_game_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeopardy!
Jeopardy! ''was a long-running show with a backwards format where you have to provide the question to an answer. it was based on ''Nick Jr.'s Jeopardy! '' by Mike Meyers and Kirsten Dunst. Gameplay Three contestants (one men/one women and one boy/one girl) compete in three rounds: the Jeopardy! Round, the Double Jeopardy! Round and the Final Jeopardy! Round. If there is a returning champion, he or she occupies the leftmost podium from the viewer's perspective; otherwise, the contestants draw numbers to determine their seating. Six categories are announced, each with a column of five trivia clues (phrased in answer form), each one incrementally valued more than the previous, ostensibly by difficulty. The subjects range from standard topics including history and current events, the sciences, the arts, popular culture, literature and languages, to pun-laden titles (many of which refer to the standard subjects) and wordplay categories. The First Two Rounds In the first two rounds, the three contestants faced a game board of six categories each with five clues behind money amounts (30 in all). Each round lasts 6 minutes. On a player's turn, he/she selected a category and an amount, then a clue was read. The first player to ring-in with a correct question won the value of the answer, but if he/she rung in and was wrong, the value of the answer was deducted from that player's score and the other player(s) had a chance at it. In the First Round, contestants could ring-in at any time while the host was reading a clue; starting in the second season of the current version, contestants were/are forced to wait out until after the clue was read. The player who got the question right or was the last to choose if nobody got the question right got to choose another clue. The round continued until time ran out or if all the clues were played. Money Amounts Money amounts are minimal in the Jeopardy round, while the money amounts are doubled in the Double Jeopardy round. Here are the amounts for each round and on each version: 1980-1983: *'''Jeopardy!: The clues are worth up anywhere from 5 to 25, Each category worth up to 75 for a maximum board of 450. *'Double Jeopardy!': The Clues are worth up to 10 to 50, Each category worth up to 150 for a maximum board of 900. 1983-2000: *'Jeopardy!': The Clues are Worth up anywhere from 100 to 500, Each category worth up to 1500 for a maximum board of 9000. *'Double Jeopardy!': The Clues are Worth up from 200 to 1000, Each category worth up to 3000 for a maximum board of 18 000. Classroom Jeopardy!: *'Jeopardy!': The Clues are Worth up from 200 to 1000, Each category worth up to 3000 for a maximum board of 18 000. *'Double Jeopardy!': The Clues are Worth up from 400 to 2000, Each category worth up to 6000 for a maximum board of 36 000. ''Super Jeopardy!'' and Classic Jeopardy! Version Contestants on this version played for points. *'Jeopardy!' - The clues are worth anywhere from 200 to 1,000. Each category is worth up to 3,000 for a maximum for the entire board of 18,000. *'Double Jeopardy!' - The clues are worth anywhere from 500 to 2,500. Each category is worth up to 7,500 for a maximum for the entire board of 45,000. This was the only round where the second round clue values were not double that of the first. Daily Double At some point in the round(s), the contestant in control will uncover a very special clue hidden somewhere on the Jeopardy! board called the "Daily Double" (Commonly in high value clue. But on occurrence happens on the second lowest value clue.) On a Daily Double, the contestant who picked it can wager any or all of his/her current score (wagering all is classified as a "True Daily Double"), but must wager at least 5 (which was half of the lowest clue value in the original Forrester version, which was 10). If the contestant has a low score, has a zero score or has a negative score, he/she can risk up to the maximum clue value (which usually happens) on that clue. In either case, only the contestant who picked it can give the response. A correct response added the wager, but an incorrect response or an improperly-phrased response (even if correct and regardless of the round) or no-response at all deducted the wager. (It is not told how many seconds is the limit, but it seems to be 15 seconds.) Either way, the contestant then choose another clue afterwards. There is only one Daily Double in the Jeopardy! round, and two Daily Doubles in the Double Jeopardy! round. Special Daily Doubles Sometimes a Daily Double clue would appear differently. A Daily Double would have a sound clue after the main clue, this is called an Audio Daily Double. Another Daily Double would show the contestant a picture or a video clip mostly featuring a tributes after the main clue, this is called a Video Daily Double (in the Philippa Forrester era it was called a Film Daily Double). Ringing in Contestants must wait until the host finishes reading the clue before ringing in. Ringing in before this point locks the contestant out for two tenths of a second.Lights mounted around the game board illuminate to indicate when contestants may ring in, and the contestant has five seconds to offer a response. Additionally, a tone sounds in conjunction with the illuminated lights on episodes that feature visually-impaired contestants. Prior to Philbin's series, contestants were able to ring in at any time after the clue had been revealed, and a buzzer would sound whenever someone rang in. According to Forrester and Anstis, the buzzer sound was "distracting to the viewers" and sometimes presented problems, as contestants would inadvertently ring in too soon, or ring in so quickly that by the time she finished reading the clue, the contestant's five-second limit had expired. She also said that, by not allowing anyone to ring in until the clue was finished, home viewers could play along more easily, and faster players would be less likely to dominate the game. During the Jeopardy! Round, contestants are not penalized for forgetting to phrase a response in the form of a question, although the host will remind contestants to watch their phrasing on future clues. During the Double Jeopardy! Round, adherence to the phrasing rule is followed more strictly, but contestants are still permitted to correct themselves before their time runs out. At times, the show's producers may determine that an answer previously given by a contestant was wrongly ruled correct or incorrect. When this happens, the scores are adjusted at the first available opportunity. If, after a game is over, a ruling change is made that would have significantly altered the outcome of the game, the affected contestant(s) are invited back to compete on a future show. Final Jeopardy! Round At the end of the Double Jeopardy! round, the three contestants (minus the ones who ended the previous round with zero or a negative score) played the final round, Final Jeopardy! The round started with one last category for that round revealed, and then during the final commercial break, the contestants wrote down how much they wish to wager based on that category, from 0 to the total money they accmulated in the first two rounds. When the break was over, the Final Jeopardy! clue under that category was revealed, and then the contestants had 30 seconds to write down the correct response, remembering to phrase it in the form of a question. During that time, the iconic "Think!" music played in the background; since 1989 the lights dimmed during that time. When the time is up and the music ends, the questions were checked one-by-one and a correct response added the wager but an incorrect response or an improperly-phrased response (even if correct) deducted the wager. Tournaments Classic Jeopardy! The 5th Season of '''''Classic Jeopardy! aired from November 1988 - January 1989, The 6th Season aired from 1989 - 1990 and the 7th Season aired from 1990 - 1991. It has moved from a shape up and a Jeopardy! is down before the game must be ready to be various. From The 8th to 13th Season aired from 1991 - 1997. it was sure to be larger to enter the game when the question was expired. From the 14th to 16th Season, The Season 22 logo are shaped like Daily Doubles. These are color of squares into them. Super Jeopardy! When Johnny Gilbert leaves, The Tournaments were narrated by Toby Anstis. Which Contestants are going to walk away with a quarter of a million points.Merv Griffin Enterprises, Sony Pictures Television. Starring Maggie Philbin and Toby Anstis. Classic Jeopardy! and Super Jeopardy!, November 1988 - July 2000, Nick Jr. and Treehouse TV Rehearsal The Show was aired from November 1980 - February 1981 and it was hosted by Philippa Forrester. She returned saying a catchphrase "Duckalicious" and "Duckasion". She returned to presents Jeopardy! between one and two years. Merv Griffin Dies at 83 again. Heats The show was premiered on a pilot in March 7 - 28, 1981 and was hosted by Maggie Philbin she was returned to host Jeopardy! in 1981. In the earlier episodes 1.65 and 16.28 she chatting the contestants when children can see a lot of stuff. She won a DOUBLE CableACE Award in 1991. Host Gallery Philippa Forrester Jeopardy!.png|Philippa Forrester Maggie Philbin, Jeopardy! 1991.png|Maggie Philbin Toby Anstis and Maggie Philbin.jpg|Toby Anstis Milestone Gallery They were served in 1990 on a Powerpoint which was remade on Triton Science.https://www.sctritonscience.com/Wilson/powerpoint_review_game_templates.htm Jeopardy!_Yellow_Circle_Logo_1.png Jeopardy!_Yellow_Circle_Logo_2.png Jeopardy!_Yellow_Circle_Logo_3.png Jeopardy!_Yellow_Circle_Logo_4.png Jeopardy!_Yellow_Circle_Logo_5.png Jeopardy!_Yellow_Circle_Logo_6.png References External Links Jeopardy! website Additional Pages Jeopardy!/Quotes and Catchphrases Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Flops Category:Quiz Category:1980 premieres Category:1981 endings Category:1981 premieres Category:1982 premieres Category:2000 endings Category:Merv Griffin Category:Jeopardy!